Digimon Adventure: Fall
by Earendil Amarth
Summary: Con el primer ataque de Alphamon en Odaiba el mundo supo de la existencia de los digimon. Ya no solo fueron historias a voces que se contaban a falta de una voz oficial que corroborara la información. La existencia de los digimon y sus compañeros humanos en todo el mundo dividirá al planeta, y con esto traerá un mal mayor que ensombrecerá a cada alma sobre la tierra.
1. Prologo

_**Disclaimer:**_ Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Digimon Adventure:**

 **Fall**

* * *

El mundo se convirtió un lugar distinto desde que se supo la existencia de los digimons; la vida diaria de las personas dio un giro inesperado. A diferencia de lo que muchos pudieron pensar, la situación no fue nada sencilla y el mundo se dividido.

El ataque a Odaiba años atrás solo fue el principio de todo, y una situación cerrada que el gobierno Japonés guardó con recelo al mundo. Las invenciones de lo que fue aquel ataque de Myotismon pasaron como un problema climático que daño la infraestructura de la región. Pero ese secreto puso entre las sombras una verdad que a los años estalló entre las manos de quienes decidieron ocultar la existencia de los monstruos digitales.

Japón creyó estar preparado al crear la IAA (Incorporated Administrative Agency), organización que pretendía estudiar y detener los ataques futuros de los digimons. Estaban muy lejos de poder contener algo que ignoraban en su mayoría, y el ataque de Alphamon y los que le siguieron fueron el detonante.

El mundo presencio lo que años atrás la población de Odaiba presencio en carne propia. La existencia de seres de gran dimensión, y poderosos.

El mundo se horrorizo por lo que veían como una amenaza, muchos pedían a sus gobiernos que hicieran algo contra esas criaturas que aparecían de la nada. El miedo se vio incrementado al saber que estos monstruos no solo podían aparecer en Japón.

Se quisieron tomar medidas, pero todas fueron en vano. La humanidad no estaba preparada para confrontar la nueva amenaza. Solo la aparición de ocho sujetos acompañados con los mismos monstruos que la humanidad temían, pudieron frenar la amenaza que se expandía por el país del sol naciente; lugar de la mayor actividad de conflicto.

El mundo no supo que hacer o pensar al ver a jóvenes pelear hombro con hombro con los monstruos que temían para acabar con aquellos que destruían todo.

En algunos el miedo se incrementó por la idea de que estos jóvenes no fueran humanos, que se tratara de aquellos monstruos con forma humanoide. Otros agradecían que alguien pudiera detener la destrucción que provocaban aquellos "Monstruos Infectados" como se les llego a conocer, para distinguirlos de los acompañantes de los humanos.

La existencia de estos sujetos con digimon no se redujo a los ocho que le plantaron frente a Alphamon, en su primera aparición. Los ataques que se dieron en otros países revelaron que existían muchos más como los de Japón.

Y con la comprobación de que en realidad eran jóvenes humanos con compañeros digimon, el mundo se dividió. Trayendo consigo una disputa que traería más daño que los mismos digimon infectados.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos! Hoy vengo con una nueva historia. Como pueden ver solo traigo una pequeña y ligera introducción, pero con el summary y lo que acaban de leer ya se darán una idea por donde va la trama. Bien, cuento con poco tiempo, así que brevemente les digo que este es la primera parte conocida como Fall y constara de ocho capítulos. Enseguida vendrán War y Rises con numero similar de capitulo, no los hago más largos para que la historia quede concreta y para no dejarla inclusa por mi falta de tiempo._

 _En fin, espero les vaya gustando la historia conforme avance y los leo en los comentarios._

 _Au Reovir._


	2. Inicio

_INICIO_

Podría sonar extraño, pero en esos días Taichi se levantaba muy temprano. Cada mañana al abrir sus ojos un vértigo lo jalaba desde el estómago y lo hacía incorporarse en su cama. La sensación de preocupación era latente en su sistema, sus sueños aún estaba presente la destrucción en la ciudad por el ataque de Alphamon; quien desapareció por una fluctuación.

Se aproximó como cada mañana a la ventana de su habitación, y observo como la ciudad se reconstruía. Tan solo un par de meses después del incidente.

Por su mente pasaron los ataques de los Kuwagamon en el aeropuerto, el de Ogremon en los parques de Odaiba y los subsiguientes. Cada uno trayendo a menor o mayor medida sus daños a la infraestructura de la ciudad, pero sobre todo a la vida de las personas inocentes. En su mente nacía la idea de si estaba haciendo lo correcto, si aquellas peleas podían evitarse.

—Hermano.

Hikari entró en la habitación de su hermano mayor de quien no obtuvo respuesta. Le observó distante como de costumbre, y no necesito la habilidad de leer mentes para saber que pensamientos recorrían los rincones de la cabeza de su amado hermano.

Se acercó con paso firme y se colocó a su lado, no pronuncio palabra alguna solo quería darle su espacio. Que se diera cuenta de su presencia.

—Hikari —dijo.

—Sabes, si no hubiéramos detenido aquellos digimon el daño seria mayor.

—Lo sé.

Sus palabras no sonaron convincente ya que no estaba seguro de aquello, porque el daño se repartía por igual entre agresores y defensores. Tanto Alphamon como Omegamon, y demás digimon, causaron todo ese daño. Ya fuera por la razón que sea, los hechos estaban enfrente de sus ojos.

El castaño se giró a su hermana que le prestaba atención, y le sonrió en un fallido intento de mostrarse fuerte. Su hermana le regreso el gesto por complacencia, sabía que no podía decir nada que animara a su hermano salvo estar a su lado como siempre. Porque la menor de los Yagami siempre estaría allí para su hermano, sin importa la situación.

La hora del desayuno sucedió de lo más normal, y pronto Taichi se despedía de su hermana para que cada uno se retirara a sus respectivas escuelas. Lo que le pareció muy curioso, después de los enfrentamientos no comprendía como el gobierno no había ido tras ellos para preguntarles sobre su conocimiento sobre los digimon. Los de la IAA se limitaban apoyarlos y protegerlos, lo cual agradecía porque no le gustaría perder su vida normal.

Por otro lado, todos corrieron con suerte ya que los noticieros no tenían imágenes claras de las batallas. Las imágenes en los noticieros eran borrosas como si algo interfiriera en la grabación, solo se podían ver a los digimon pero no a ellos. No sabía si era suerte o algo más estaba siendo ayuda de alguien.

—Quizás deba preguntarle al profesor…

—Miren.

La voz de unos niños le interrumpió. Los pequeños se acercaron a una vitrina por la que se veían en exhibición televisiones de venta. Cada uno mostraba la misma imagen, un reportaje del noticiero más importante del país.

El reportaje tenía una voz en _off_ que narraba los sucesos del ataque de Ogremon, y su batalla contra Togemon. En un punto la imagen se detenía en una pequeña figura a la distancia de la batalla, pero no tan lejos como para estar seguro, y supo que se trataba de Mimi. El reportero comenzó hacer preguntas si se trataba de un humano en realidad, cuestionando si en realidad no serían esas cosas tomando forma humana.

La duda fue lanzada a los oídos de los cercanos y murmullos se hicieron presentes entre palabras como miedo e incredulidad. Eso molesto al castaño, no comprendía como algunos medios se aferraban aquella absurda idea.

Se iba a retirar cuando la voz volvió a lanzar una pregunta que taladro en sus oídos. _"El gobierno no se ha manifestado ante esta interrogante, ¿Su silencio significa que no estamos en lo erróneo?"_

Taichi se quedó en su lugar pensando en que quizás el gobierno los estaba protegiendo. Y en su mente la imagen de su profesor se hizo presente, ya que él era un miembro de la IAA y se mostraba de su lado por completo. Esperaba que su corazonada fuese acertada y que estuvieran de su lado.

—Tai.

La voz de Matt lo hizo volver en sí, y miro como su amigo acompañado de Sora se le aproximaban con una mirada de indagación.

—Matt, Sora, ¿Qué hay?

—Nosotros bien, pero… ¿Tú?

—Estoy bien.

—¿Aun tienes tus dudas?

La mirada de Sora siempre era fraternal en esas situaciones, y le reconfortaba ver la preocupación de la pelirroja por él.

—Debes entender que…

—Matt —le detuvo Sora con el ceño fruncido—. No es momento para discusiones.

Los amigos se guardaron silencio, pero sus miradas encontradas destellaban algo que ni con el paso del tiempo se perdía. Un desafío. Ideas diferentes encontradas en un azul y el castaño mirar de las dos personas enfrentadas.

Los tres amigos siguieron su camino dejando atrás las palabras intercambiadas por las personas que miraban el reportaje. A cada uno les afectaba de distinta manera, y a su personalidad reaccionaban. Para Tai la pasividad era un rasgo que lo diferenciaba de su yo años atrás, y eso le molestaba a Matt que aún mantenía ese carácter serio y centrado.

Por su parte, Sora estaba en medio de los pensamientos de sus dos mejores amigos. Por un lado comprendía ambos puntos y reacciones, pero por el otro, y si debía ser sincera, ella estaba de parte de los pensamientos del castaño. No lo demostraba por temor a crear un conflicto mayor que pudiera empeorar la situación entre los amigos. Ya bastante tenían con los misteriosos ataques de los digimon infectados y la presencia invisible de su mayor rival: Alphamon.

Una vez que los ánimos bajaron los tres amigos emprendieron su camino a la escuela, donde sabían que les esperaban más cuestiones sobre el tema.

~.~

En el instituto superior la vida se tomaba con calma, los estudiantes vivían sin preocupaciones; sin descartar el tema de los digimon. Para Takeru resultaba ya normal pasar por el lado de un grupo que estuviera debatiendo sobre si los monstruos digitales eran buenos o un peligro para los humanos.

A principio le molestaba de sobre manera como se expresaban algunas personas sobre los digimon, pero pronto los comprendió. Se dejaban impulsar por el miedo a lo desconocido, eran ignorantes de la situación y de la verdad. Pero eso solo hizo que en el naciera una idea, la cual debía pulir y no dejarse llevarse por el calor del momento que se vivía en aquellos días.

—Esa mirada perdida solo quiere decir una cosa.

Hikari se emparejo con su mejor amigo, quien apenas se dio cuenta de la presencia de la castaña su semblante cambio a uno pícaro.

—Bueno, sabes que no me puedo decidir entre invitar a Sakura o Catherine a salir este sábado.

Sonrio con picardía esperando algún gesto de la castaña.

—¿Catherine? ¿La que conociste en Francia?

—Esa misma —de reojo el rubio analizaba el comportamiento de su amiga—. Ha venido a visitarme.

—Con que han tenido contacto.

Takeru solo asintió con vehemencia, a lo que Hikari sonrió.

—Eres todo un casanova.

Dicho esto la castaña apretó el paso, y le costó al rubio alcanzarla. Al lograr emparejarse con su amiga se toparon con un grupo de sus compañeros que se agrupaban en círculo. La pareja curiosa se aproximó para ver que mantenía a tantos alumnos reunidos.

En el centro del círculo se encontraba un joven sentado en el suelo, su celular era el punto de atención. Transmitía lo que parecía un noticiero por el eslogan, ya que no lograron entender las letras que explicaban la situación, mucho menos entendían la voz del narrador que acompañaba las imágenes que estaba en un idioma ajeno; parecía como Italiano.

En las imágenes se veían varios digimon de gran tamaño, Bakemon le reconocieron los amigos, y estos rodeaban a un par. Gargomon y Meramon se defendían de los ataques de los fantasmas, y a su vez trataban de proteger a las personas que huían despavoridas de lo que parecía ser una típica plaza romana.

Hikari y Takeru por más que intentaban comprender lo que el conductor del noticiero decía les resultaba imposible. Lo único que podían hacer era interpretar las imágenes que se transmitían, pero al final un ataque dio directo hacia donde se ubicaban los camarógrafos y todo se volvió estática.

Con esto el noticiero paso al conductor del noticiero, y por su semblante no parecía que estuviera cómodo con lo que decía.

—Ven, son un peligro —dijo, de pronto uno de los compañeros del grupo.

—Pero dos de ellos estaban defendiendo a las personas —refuto una alumna.

—No podemos asegurar eso.

—¿Que estas ciego?

De pronto una acalorada discusión se dio entre los compañeros que tenían a su alrededor, partidarios a los digimon contra los que los veían como amenaza. Takeru y Hikari se vieron a los ojos, no sabían que pensar. Pero algo si les había quedado claro, el mundo estaba dividido en opinión.

Cuando el rubio intentaría calmar los ánimos un profesor rompió el círculo de jóvenes y puso en orden la situación. Sin embrago, los alumnos que se empezaban a dispersar se miraban con ojos de furia.

—Estos se puso intenso.

—Ni que lo menciones.

—¿Crees que esto llegue a niveles superiores?

Takeru sabía bien a lo que su amiga se refería, y el solo pensar en ello le erizo la piel. No quería imaginar que sucedería cuando los gobiernos del mundo se reunieran para tener una discusión del tema. Sin embargo, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que eso sucediera.

—¿Takeru?

—No lo sé, Hikari, pero sospecho que nada bueno.

~.~

En diferentes puntos los restantes elegidos estaban expectantes sobre las imágenes del noticiero italiano. Joe e Izzy debatían sobre la cuestión del porque un ataque tan lejos de Japón, para el pelirrojo solo había una explicación; el portal se estaba abriendo por todo el mundo.

Taichi y Matt en silencio se envolvían en sus pensamientos. Sora inquieta sabía que eso solo traería más problemas entre sus amigos. Y una apartada Mimi estaba con Mei viendo las imágenes con temor, por primera vez en mucho tiempo su corazón estaba detenido.

Cada elegido forjaba su opinión de los recientes eventos, en cada uno una semilla se plantaba en su corazón. Y solo el tiempo mostraría lo que florecería de ello.

* * *

 _Lamento la tardanza, pero es que entre trabajo, escuela y vida social apenas me da tiempo de avanzar en mis escritos. Pero bueh, ya traigo el primer capitulo que espero les agrade. Se que es corto, pero debido a mi falta de tiempo así serán mis capítulos que dependiendo de lo que trate será la extensión. Yo creo que no pasaran de 3000 palabras, ojala esto no sea un impedimento para que les guste el fic y lo sigan leyendo. Tratare de que sea entretenido, pero bueno ya veremos jajaja_

 _Gracias a los que me leen._

 _Sin más por decir_

 _Au Revoir._


End file.
